starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Winship
Nicholas "Nick" Winship is a reaper who works with Raynor's Raiders. Biography Early Life Before being involved in military actions, Nick Winship was friends with Mike Bayruns and Alex Hsieh. In the year 2498, Winship was travelling to another planet for leisure. Little did he know, a battle took place at his homeworld, resulting in the drafting of some of his friends. While travelling through space, the freighter Winship and other civilians were on neared Dead Man's Rock. The ship became caught in a crossfire between different bands of mercenaries. After the ship crashed, Winship was the only survivor. Not too long later, he was discovered by a mercenary band called Azrael. Although he was forced to work for them, they eventually trained him in military combat, and more importantly, how to use a jet pack. Dominion Lieutenant During the first few months of the Dominion's establishment, Winship left Azrael and joined the Dominion Armed Forces. Since he had experience with a jet pack, he became a Reaper Corps instructor. Battle of Borea squad fights through the forces of the KLF's battlecruiser.]]On December 2503, Winship was assigned to the ''Minotaur'' class battlecruiser Patrimech, reuniting with some of his old friends. After jumping to the frozen planet of Braxis, a Patrimech's crew encountered a KLF battlecruiser. Fu and Hsieh led a raid to capture the battlecruiser. Once Fu personally killed all KLF soldiers on the bridge, all alive KLF soldiers surrendered and joined with the Dominion Forces. The battlecruiser was renamed the Starfortress and was given to Hsieh to command. After landing and establishing a base, Nova contacted Fu regarding the strength of the base. It turned out to be far more well-protected than they had initially anticipated, being surrounded by two layers of force fields, a wall of missile turrets and marine-filled bunkers, and being internally defended by more marines, an army of Firebats, several Goliaths, and an ''Explorer'' class science vessel. Detecting Dominion presence, the KLF sent a squad of marines and two Siege tanks to scout for the Dominion base. The small force was quickly destroyed, and Fu ordered his technicians to send a false message saying that the Dominion base had been destroyed. Once a sizable force was built, Fu initiated the all-out attack. Along with Fu's well-established plan, the KLF was caught off-guard. The attack was a complete success for the Dominion. Towards the end of the battle, Nova and Fu called down two nukes on the KLF command center, seemingly defeating the rebels for good. Fall of Agria and joining Raynor's Raiders Prior to the Second Great War, the Patrimech and the Starfortress were stationed in orbit of Agria. The Zerg invaded during the first days of the war and their sheer numbers decimated the Dominion forces, downing both the Patrimech and the Starfortress. While most of the Dominion forces retreated from the colony, Fu and the surviving soldiers under his command remained behind. Raynor's Raiders eventually arrived to the colonists' rescue and evacuated them along with the remaining Dominion forces. Subsequently, Fu and his forces joined Raynor's Raiders. Battle of Deadman's Port fortress.]]After Raynor's Raiders gave Adjutant 23-46 to Colonel Orlan to decrypt, Mira Han informed the Raiders of this treachery and offered her services if the rebels could pay her in minerals before Orlan completed his payment. After the Raiders contracted Han before Orlan could, Fu, Hsieh, and Bayruns nuked the missile turrets and Goliaths defending Orlan's fortress in order to allow the Raiders' Hercules and Medivacs to deploy a platoon of infantry forces from the east, immediately within range of the mercenaries' headquarters. Winship participated in the siege that quickly forced Orlan to surrender. Raid on Korhal Winship was among the forces deployed on Korhal to broadcast the information on Mengsk’s war crimes. Raid on the Sigma Quadrant Xel'naga Worldship on the vault of the Xel'naga worldship]]After the Raiders had cleared the Xel'naga worldship of most of its defenders, Winship destroyed the entrance to the vault housing the final piece of the Xel'naga artifact with D-8 charges. Category:Hyper Zergling